8 meses despues
by jasgronn
Summary: One- shot Faberry fria calculadora... todo hasta que conoce a Rachel Berry...


Era la hora del almuerzo y como siempre hacia hace ya 8 meses sabia que ella entraría por la puerta de mi oficina para hacer lo que hacíamos hace 8 meses…

Debo de contarles que soy una prestigiosa abogada de la ciudad de Chicago, que tengo un socio al que aprecio y estimo tanto como si fuera de mi propia familia.

Debo de contarles también que soy una mentirosa compulsiva una mierda de persona, porque aunque lo considere de mi familia no puedo evitar acostarme con su mujer almuerzo tras almuerzo, pero es que ella es tan, no lo sé, no sé como describirlo. Ni tampoco sé como todo empezó, como deje que me envolviera, siempre pensé que era su sonrisa o tal vez el perfume de su piel no lo sé tal vez me agarro con la guardia baja y caí en sus encantos.

Pero ese mediodía era de celebración, ayer había ganado el caso más importante de mi vida, a mis 28 años gane el cuadragésimo caso de homicidio, como les dije anteriormente soy la persona más mentirosa del mundo pero con una credibilidad del 100% nadie podía contra mis sólidos argumentos y lo mejor era que nadie nunca podía comprobar si estos eran verdad o no, porque todo lo que salía de mi boca era comprobado con pruebas que me valían para sostener cada uno de mis argumentos.

Una vez escuche que para ser abogado no había que tener corazón, creo que me lo tome muy en serio porque así era, era entrar al juzgado y convertirme en una verdadera perra desalmada que no le interesaba nada más que ganar el bendito caso.

Era el orgullo de mi padre, la decepción de mi madre y ahora le sumamos que hace 8 meses me acuesto con la mujer de mi socio.

Me acuerdo como todo empezó y todavía no me lo creo…

Noah entro a mi despacho una mañana pidiéndome permiso para que su mujer pudiera trabajar en el despacho al menos sacando fotocopias, habían pasado un mal trago con un fallido embarazo y necesitaba despejarse, pero yo no tuve la mejor idea de que en vez de que saque fotocopias hacerla mi asistente personal. Ya que la mía había renunciado porque no aguantaba la presión, por supuesto el acepto de inmediato más que contento por esa oportunidad que le daba a su mujer, ese mismo día Rachel Berry apareció con un vestido negro ceñido a cada parte de su cuerpo en mi oficina, dejando al descubierto sus firmes y largas piernas y supe de inmediato que sería mi perdición.

Señorita Fabray- me dijo al entrar con un tanto de timidez, yo levante mi vista y me perdí en su sonrisa aun que esa sonrisa tenía un poco de dolor no era completa como la que hoy en día me regala cuando entra a mi despacho al horario del almuerzo.

Hace 10 meses que trabaja para mí, como mi asistente personal, hace 8 que me la almuerzo, pero debo decir que no fui yo la que tuvo la iniciativa o la que provoco la situación, será una mentirosa compulsiva y una mierda de persona, pero por aquel entonces todavía tenía algo de decencia.

Los primeros meses fueron de aprendizaje, ella nunca había trabajado en algo parecido pero la verdad que era muy organizada y eso me ayudaba mucho. Tan organizada era que ya ni desayunaba en mi casa porque sabía que ella se encargaría de traerme un proteínico desayuno, así decía ella a un boll repleto de frutas y jugo con mucha pulpa de naranja, nada de café nada ni un poco.

Era tan atenta conmigo tan dedicada que creo que eso fue lo que empecé a envidiar de Noah, tenía una mujer brillante, amorosa y atenta. Yo estaba soltera hacia ya 3 meses, mi ex me había engañado como la mayoría de las veces en mis relaciones anteriores, yo soy poca atenta, no soy ni amorosa ni cariñosa, pero había algo que Rachel hacia que me hacia ser una persona mejor, bueno si suena muy hipócrita sabiendo que me acuesto con ella siendo la mujer de mi socio pero es que no lo pudimos evitar.

2 meses habían pasado desde que era mi asistente personal y había cambiado rotundamente mi manera de ver las cosas, pero nunca mi manera de encarar mis casos sé que eso le molestaba e incluso le dolía, a veces me tocaba defender al malo y como ya les dije nunca perdí un caso nunca, como asistenta ella se empapaba de todo lo que me rodeaba, de mis estrategias de mis maneras de sacarles las verdades a mis clientes. Y sabía que muchas veces defendí al culpable dejándolo en plena libertad.

Ese almuerzo cambio toda nuestra relación, ese día había llegado un caso nuevo a nuestras manos pero ella no quería que aceptara, era un maldito condenado que había violado y matado a todas sus hijas, tres en total se que es fuerte pero es la verdad.

Me acuerdo que después que el condenado viniera a pedir que lo defendiera tuve que decirle que me lo pensaría, porque la mirada de Rachel me carcomía la conciencia, pero sabía que si lo defendía y ganaba abultaría mas mi cuenta en el banco, pero esa mirada…

Una vez que estuvimos a solas la mire directamente a los ojos y le dije de forma clara y directa- Solo lo hare si tú estás de acuerdo, que dices Rachel?-

Ella seguía sosteniendo mi mirada y una lagrima se le escapo- Lo único que se merece es que pudra en la maldita cárcel- respondió con dolor en su corazón.

Pues claro que iba a responder de esa manera ella quería tener hijos y no podía porque los bichitos nadadores de Noah eran muy débiles, eso es lo que ella me había contado. Y este condenado había violado y matado a sus hijas, inmediatamente la mire y le sugerí que buscara a la parte afectada que incluso íbamos a trabajar sin cargo y sonrió, sonrió de tal manera que no pude evitar llevar mi mano hacia su rostro inmediatamente dejo caer un suspiro, ahí estaba mi mano envolviendo su rostro, sin dejar de mirarnos nos empezamos acercar, era como un imán no sé porque pero tanto ella como yo nos fuimos acercando cada vez, seguía sosteniendo su rostro con mi mano, su nariz roso la mía y justo cuando estábamos por besarnos mi celular sonó, rompiendo ese momento especial que tenia junto con Rachel.

Inmediatamente se paró de su asiento y salió de mi oficina. Atendí el teléfono inundada de una pena por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, iba realmente a besar a la mujer de mi socio, pero es que donde tenía mi cabeza, corte la llamada sin siquiera haber prestado atención a la llamada, cuando por la puerta entro Rachel hecha una fiera, cerro de un portazo la puerta agarro mi rostro con sus manos y me beso, me beso como nunca nadie me había besado, con pasión y con deseo, con ganas con sentimiento.

Sentí como su lengua se abría paso en mi boca y por supuesto le daba la mejor de las bienvenidas, dios lo que sentí en ese beso no tenia explicación, yo seguía sentada en mi cómodo sillón y poco a poco fui sintiendo como ella se sentaba arriba mío profundizando mas el beso si era posible.

Reaccione y puse mis manos en su cintura apretándola más a mi cuerpo, empecé a sentir un calor que recorría el cuerpo hasta que sentí que se despegaba de mis labios buscando oxigeno, nos miramos sus ojos eras más oscuros que los que estaba acostumbrada a ver entonces susurro algo que me hizo perder la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Hazme tuya, te necesito Quinn- me rogo con la voz ronca volviendo a besar mis labios con hambre y desesperación, no tarde en reaccionar y así como estábamos me pare con sus piernas en mi cintura, la apoye en mi escritorio pero antes de hacer algo, me aleje de ella para cerrar la puerta con llave, no podía permitir que su marido entrara y nos encontrara de esa manera.

Volví donde estaba esperándome, tome su rostro con mis manos y la bese, bese su cuello, su clavícula mientras deslizaba lentamente su vestido por sus hombros, bese cada parte de su cuerpo que se aparecía delante de mí, era adoración, era mi diosa del Olimpo y merecía ese trato especial, para ese entonces la tenia completamente desnuda arriba de mi escritorio, la recosté un poco y me deslice suavemente hasta su intimidad, si en ese momento estaba inundada de deseo, cuando la tuve así para mi tan… tan mojada, sabiendo que la causante de esa excitación era yo me encendí aun mas, mi cuerpo estaba que quemaba, me mordí el labio y justo antes de hacer lo que deseaba murmuro- vamos cariño hazlo deja de hacerme sufrir- y sin mas metí mi cabeza entre sus piernas, mi lengua la recorrió toda y sentía como se estremecía por donde mi lengua pasaba, hasta que decidí que era momento de que tomara algo más de profundidad, la penetre con mi lengua lo más profundo que pude, siendo consciente de que eso más tarde me dolería, pero no me importo, mucho menos cuando de sus labios no hacía otra cosa que repetir mi nombre y su cadera no paraba de moverse, no tardo mucho en llegar a ese punto de excitación donde exploto de placer en mi boca en un gemido ahogado claro está tirando de mi pelo para que volviera a su boca.

Dios Rachel, sabes tan bien- le dije provocativamente en su oído, agarro mi boca y me beso con ganas y al separarse comento- De tu boca todo sabe más rico, pero ahora me toca a mi saborearte…

Así pasamos nuestro primer almuerzo, me hizo el amor como nunca nadie, me toco de manera tal que me llevo al cielo mismo pudiendo ver cada constelación del mismo.

Hoy 8 meses después, puedo decirles que si no tengo a esa morena en mis brazos para el horario del almuerzo mi día no tiene sentido. Estoy completamente e irremediablemente enamorada de ella, pero no podemos estar juntas, ella no lo va dejar y yo no le voy a pedir que lo haga.

La verdad es que ya no hacemos el amor, tenemos sexo desenfrenado, es tanta la conexión que tenemos, como se conocen nuestros cuerpos que no lo podemos evitar, empezamos con besos tiernos sí, pero después el deseo se hace presente y terminamos trincando como conejos en todo mi despacho.

No se lo dije, pero el frente de mi despacho da toda la planta desde mi posición puedo ver a cada cubículo y que hace cada persona que está en esa planta trabajando, por supuesto ellos a mi no me pueden ver ni un poquitillo, y eso señores y señoras es lo que más le gusta a la señorita Rachel Berry, que se lo haga contra el vidrio, incluso a veces lo hacemos viendo como su marido se pasea de cubículo en cubículo y no se dan una idea como lo disfruta.

A veces pienso que tanto tiempo conmigo la transformo, ya les dije soy una mentirosa compulsiva una mierda de persona, pero cuando estoy con ella me potencio, me gustaría tener una vida con ella pero sé que es imposible, así que me regodeo con montármela en mi despacho o bueno que me monte como tanto le gusta, le encantaba tener el poder sobre y a mí a decir verdad me encantaba que lo tuviera, era mi debilidad era a la única persona que no le podía mentir, ella me conocía como nadie, pero aun así no iba a dejar a Noah.

Mire mi reloj, en 5 minutos atravesaría mi puerta y seria mía como cada almuerzo, y eso llenaba mi pecho de felicidad. Aun que una vez que dejara mi despacho me sentiría vacía y sin nada, si había algo que odiaba era la hora de volver a casa, ella se iba de la mano de su marido y yo, yo volvía sola a mi departamento. Creo que esto se llama Karma, tantas mentiras y demás cosas me están pasando facturas, causa y efecto decía mi madre, causa y efecto Quinn.

Oh dios- pensé al verla entrar con un vestido blanco que hacia resaltar su bronceado cuerpo, la mire y antes de entrar del todo al despacho cerró la puerta con el seguro, camino sensualmente hacia el escritorio, apoyo sus manos sobre el mismo inclinándose levemente para que pudiera tener una excelente visión de su escote y me pregunto- Señorita Fabray que desea comer hoy- oh si era una pequeña zorra que sabia como hacer subir mis calores, no conteste solo le levante mi ceja, ella saco su lápiz chino de su pelo y dejo caer el mismo por sus hombros, camino rodeando el escritorio deslizando sus dedos hasta que llego delante de mí.

Hoy hay que festejar el éxito del caso de ayer- pude decir mientras bajaba sensualmente el cierre de su vestido.

Quedo en ropa interior de encaje blanca y mis ojos se deleitaron como nunca, relamí mis labios e inmediatamente me levante de mi sillón, la levante y coloque sus piernas en mi cintura. La bese mordiendo su labio inferior, ya después de 8 meses sabía que era lo que le gustaba y que no.

Estábamos en el sillón completamente desnudas, ella estaba arriba mío meciéndose como loca, mis dedos clavados en su cadera haciendo más presión seguro y le dejaba una marca pero realmente no me importo y a ella tampoco- cariño- me dijo- estas tan mojada que no se cuanto tardare…

Ni se te ocurra Rachel Berry terminar sin mi- la amenace y se sonrió acercando su rostro al mío

Nunca podría hacerlo si no lo hacemos juntas- me replico mordiendo mi cuello y retomando su actividad arriba mío, no podría explicar nunca que era lo que me hacía sentir, el roce de su intimidad con la mía hacia perder cada sentido de mi cuerpo, sin pausa movía sus caderas, los suspiros, los gemidos, y las miradas en ese momento no podíamos dejar de mirarnos es como si eso nos encendiera cada vez más- dios cariño amo tu cara de depravada de…

De que Quinn dilo- me pidió entre gemidos- anda mi vida dímelo…

Amo tu cara de puta- le dije sin más con mi voz cargada de deseo, se mordió el labio como contenta por lo que le había dicho y aumento más sus movimientos, eran más fuertes más violentos y no lo pude evitar- si cariño así- le dije y mis caderas empezaron a seguir sus movimientos, un fuego nos envolvió y los gemidos fueron los protagonistas.

Te gusta?- le pregunte con la respiración totalmente agitada

Que si me gusta, me encanta, me fascina sentirte así- contesto con sus ojos repletos de oscuridad.

No sé cuánto tiempo más seguimos así en ese frenesí de pasión, empecé a sentir como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar como se encaminaba a ese glorioso orgasmo y por el calor de ella sabía que estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, se dio cuenta y freno de golpe sus movimientos y la mire furiosa pero antes que le dijera algo- shhh- puso sus dedos en mis labios, empezó a moverse nuevamente pero más suave y más profundo con mas recorrido y eso me enloqueció sentí como se me tensaba el cuerpo, mis piernas dejaron de moverse y hasta sentí como se acalambraban de lo tensa que estaba, veía como su cuerpo se empezaba a erizar por completo y su humedad recorría la mía su calor quemaba y en ese momento largamos un grito de placer.

Mi corazón latía desesperado, mis brazos habían perdido completamente las fuerzas y yacían al costado de sus piernas, ella solo apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho no se movía, estuvimos así un rato, le acariciaba su espalda desnuda mientras sentía como se erizaba a mi tacto.

Sabes?- me dijo y la mire para que me dijera lo que quisiera- soy tu puta- prosiguió y sonreí orgullosa de esa mujer que se encontraba desnuda arriba mío.

Volvimos a besarnos como solo nosotras sabíamos, se acomodo arriba mío y estuvimos así un buen rato ya que sabíamos que Noah estaba en el juzgado y eso nos daba el tiempo suficiente para disfrutarnos como nunca.

Te quiero Rachel- me confesé por primera vez en 8 meses- te quiero y odio ver cómo te vuelves con el agarrada de su mano.

Me miro y había algo en su mirada que no supe descifrar, mordió su labio y me dijo- yo tampoco soporto tener que agarrar su mano o besarlo o sentirlo, no tiene tu suavidad o tu brutalidad- bromeo por recordar como la había llamado.

Te quiero para mi, y estoy dispuesta a todo- por que así era con ella, Rachel Berry sacaba lo mejor de mí, volvimos a conectar las miradas.

Estas segura?- me cuestiono con temor

Rachel cielo, te daría mi vida entera, dejaría mi trabajo con tal de estar contigo- le respondí con una carga emocional desconocida en mi.

No, no puedo Quinn, me da miedo dejarlo, que le digo, Noah cariño quiero el divorcio, me enamore de otra persona- había escuchado bien, dijo que se había enamorado de mi, de este monstruo que se aprovecho de ella todo este tiempo.

Te… te has enamorado de mi?- pregunte incrédula

Sonrió y un brillo vi en sus ojos, un brillo que nunca había visto- Quinn Fabray, esto irremediablemente enamorada de ti- contesto y vi como sus ojos se aguaban

Pero si yo estoy enamorada de ti y tu de mi, que carajos hacemos que no somos felices Rachel, déjalo, o vayamosno lejos, a otro país, a otro continente no me interesa mi nombre se conoce en todo el mundo y puedo trabajar en cualquier lugar que me lo proponga- había enloquecido pero era hora de actuar como debía, vi cierto temor en su rostro y se abrazo fuerte de mi, sentí como sus lagrimas caían por mi hombro- sshh tranquila cielo, ya veremos que haremos- trate de tranquilizarla casi inútilmente.

El día después de ese intenso momento paso más rápido de lo que pensé, nos cayó un caso nuevo que Rachel se encargo de aceptar inmediatamente, si ella elegía mis casos y yo encantada.

Se hizo la hora de irnos y por supuesto Noah ya había vuelto del juzgado y pasaba por el cubículo de Rachel para irse juntos. Esa imagen achico mi corazón, le había confesado mi amor, y ahí iba ella agarrada de la mano de mi socio.

Llegue a casa, directo a la ducha necesitaba relajarme y el agua tibia cayendo por mi cuerpo ayudaba y mucho, desconecte por un momento de todo, Salí de la ducha y envuelta en la toalla me deje caer en la cama, rápidamente me quede dormida no sé cuantas horas habían pasado, 2 tal vez 3 pero el sonido de la puerta golpeada con rabia me saco de mi sueño, me di cuenta que seguía en toalla, pero no podía cambiarme ahora menos escuchando el ímpetu en los golpes de la puerta, estaba a unos pasos cuando escucho- Demonios Quinn abre la maldita puerta- era ella estaba en mi puerta y sin dudarlo le abrí, me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida, sus ojos estaban hinchados y uno de ellos moretoneado.

Rachel cariño que te ha pasado?- pregunte desesperada

Ha sido el Quinn, le dije que ya no era feliz con él y se transformo y me golpeo el muy hijo que lo pario me golpeo- me respondió llorando en mis brazos

Tranquila Rachel, lo demandaremos y te quedaras acá conmigo- le dije sin dudarlo un segundo.

Nos miramos, me volvió a abrazar y me imploro- No me dejes Quinn, por favor no me dejes.

Nunca mi vida, nunca- conteste con una mezcla de alegría y odio porque quería partirle la cara al muy idiota de Noah.

Hoy 8 meses después de aquella primera vez que tuve a Rachel Berry en mis brazos, sé que estoy completa, si por supuesto ha sido una putada como todo ha pasado, pero por ahí escuche no hay mal que por bien no venga verdad?

Hoy 8 meses después, voy a disfrutar dormir abrazada de la cintura del amor de mi vida.

Hoy 8 meses después mi vida tiene sentido y todo gracias a Rachel Berry…


End file.
